1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to image sensors. More specific implementations involve complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors.
2. Background Art
Image sensors convey information related to an image by communicating signals in response to incident electromagnetic radiation. Image sensors are used in a variety of devices including smart phones, digital cameras, night vision devices, medical imagers, and many others. Semiconductor imagers utilizing charge-coupled device (CCD) and CMOS architectures exist in the art.